Proposed System for M:TG to DC conversion
Conversion of M:TG to DC Rarity Rarity in M:TG cards converts to two things in DC, the difficulty of experimentation to that spell, and the level factor for creature spells. Experimental Difficulty (take the highest printed rarity): Common: 15 Uncommon: 20 Rare or Timeshifted: 25 Mythic: 30 Pre-Standard cards: 35 Pre-Modern cards: 40 Reserved List: 60 Creature Rarity Factor (take the highest printed rarity): Common: 1 Uncommon: 2 Rare: 3 Mythic: 4 For example: Doom Blade is an uncommon, so it's experimentation difficulty is 20. Bloodghast is a rare creature, so its level factor is 3. Creatures Power - the creature has a (Power)d4 attack. Range is dependent on the traits of the creature. Toughness - the creature has (Toughness) damage reduction against all attacks. How this level of reduction is achieved depends on the creature. Level - (Power + Toughness) * Rarity Factor. Creatures with a level higher than the summoner are not under the control of the summoner, but may listen to suggestions. Creatures with a level of at least double the summoner's won't listen to suggestions. For example: Bloodghast is a rare 2/1, so its level is (2+1)*3 = 9. Luke's level is 6, so when he summons the Bloodghast, it is only suggestible by Luke. If Luke was less than level 5, the Bloodghast wouldn't listen to Luke at all, and may even attack him. Traits (suggested) - Up to 1 per rarity, plus 1 stat trait. Negative traits can be added to allow for more positive traits. Stat Traits: (most creatures would only have one of these. The points they'd get from levels are distributed according to their stat trait.) Quick - 100% Reflex. Tough - 100% Fort Smart - 100% Will Strong - 50% Fort, 50% Will Wise - 50% Will, 50% Reflex Wiry - 50% Fort, 50% Reflex Balanced - 33% Fort, 33% Will, 33% Reflex Positive Ability Traits A creature can have a number of these equal to their rarity plus the number of negative traits. Flyer - flies at a speed equal to their movement speed. Bestow X - can be cast as an Aura upon another creature for its bestow cost. Vampiric - damage dealt by this creature heals it. (only for mono-black creatures with lifelink?) Lifelink - damage dealt by this creature gives the player who gave it lifelink temporary hitpoints. Each time a creature with lifelink deals damage, they overwrite the temporary hitpoints for the player who gave it lifelink. Haste - can attack and move on the turn it is summoned. Reach - has a ranged attack that can hit flyers. Trample - does not provoke attacks of opportunity while charging at a specific enemy. (in other words, will still provoke attacks of opportunity when moving and not attacking) Indestructible - gains AC equal to the level of the planeswalker who gave the trait. Protection - gains 5 AC, 5 MC, and 5 DR against the following types of damage. Protection from white - Radiant Protection from blue - Cold Protection from black - Necrotic Protection from red - Fire Protection from green - Earth Shroud - gains 10 MC against all magical abilities from allies or enemies Hexproof - gains 5 MC against magical abilities from enemies. First Strike - has 10 ft range with a melee weapon (usually a polearm) Double Strike - once each turn, when this creature makes a melee attack, they can also make an additional basic melee attack Unblockable - passes through enemies as they do through allies. Enter the Battlefield X - has some ability that occurs when the creature is summoned Flash - can be summoned without verbal or somatic components. Incorporeal - can pass through physical objects as they do through allies. Charge Through All X - has an attack that hits everything in a straight line for X squares. Special - this is for relatively unique abilities (like The Sculler's boat) Negative Traits: Legendary - only one of this creature can be summoned at a time. Can't Block - allows enemies to pass through their space as allies do. Summon Requirement - the creature has a requirement for summoning that isn't mana. Sacrifice at end of turn - the creature is summoned for only one turn. Special - this is for unique negatives Examples